Una razón
by Ashril
Summary: Después de lo acontecido en su fiesta de cumpleaños a Bulma se le ha metido algo en la cabeza y no parará hasta conseguirlo, sin embargo Vegeta no está de acuerdo... ¿Cuál será la verdadera razón para la negativa de Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama .

* * *

**UNA RAZÓN**

* * *

_Capitulo I_

* * *

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos de la corporación capsula, había sido una intensa semana y aunque ya habían pasado algunos días de lo ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, aún no lo superaban del todo. Había planeado una fiesta de proporciones épicas y ¡vaya que lo había sido!. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se adentraba a la habitación de su hijo quien se encontraba plácidamente dormido, lo observó por un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo, su pequeño Trunks ya no era tan pequeño, incluso ya tenía novia; no hacía nada desde que era un hermoso bebe de cabellos lavanda, y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un apuesto muchacho tal como el que había venido a salvarlos en el pasado. Claro, era de esperarse que fuera todo un galán teniéndola a ella como madre.

Le acaricio suavemente la frente, acomodando unos rebeldes mechones y suspiró nuevamente, el pensar en el muchacho del futuro la ponía algo melancólica.

— ¡Oh! Mi pobre Trunks… —. Acarició su frente pensando en su hijo del futuro y todo por lo que había pasado. Tan igual y tan diferente a su Trunks que había crecido como un niño feliz, siempre rodeado de amigos, familiares y todo cuanto él deseaba. Bueno, no todo, había algo que sabía que Trunks deseaba, lo había notado en la mirada que tenía cuando veía a Goten jugando con Gohan; había ilusión en su mirada y un toque de añoranza, aun cuando había sido siempre consentido y mimado; Trunks en el fondo de su corazón deseaba más que nada un hermano con el cual compartir momentos, así como lo hacía Goten con Gohan. Lo tapo con su manta y continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

El lugar estaba ya en penumbras, en su cama podía observarse a una persona acostada, sin hacer mucho ruido avanzo hasta el lugar y recostó con suavidad, suspiró y se acomodó en su almohada observando el perfil de su marido. ¡Como había cambiado en los últimos años!, parecía mentira que fuera el mismo asesino psicópata que había llegado hace ya tanto tiempo a la tierra para destruirla, era tan diferente…

— ¿Qué demonios me ves?—. La interrumpió Vegeta aun con los ojos cerrados — Deja de estar observándome y duérmete de una vez—

Bueno en realidad no tanto, pensó Bulma girando los ojos. Había cosas en el que jamás cambiarían, pero ¿a quién engañaba? lo amaba tal y como era, y aunque sonara extraño lo admiraba, Vegeta había pasado por tantas cosas desagradables a lo largo de su vida que cualquier otro se hubiera rendido, pero él no, él se había recuperado de todas las adversidades para convertirse siempre en un mejor hombre, había fallado muchas veces claro que sí, pero siempre había superado sus propios fallos y ahora no era solo un mejor hombre también un mejor esposo y padre, porque a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, Vegeta quien en un principio se había mostrado desinteresado hacia Trunks y todas sus cosas, con el tiempo se había convertido en un buen padre… claro, a su modo, y la verdad es que Trunks lo adoraba. En ocasiones ella se había preguntado ¿Cómo hubiera sido Vegeta con otro hijo?

Otro hijo… había días que se venía planteando esa idea, desde que Videl anuncio su embarazo, a ella se le estaban despertando nuevamente el instinto materno, se había sentido tan emocionada y tan feliz por la joven pareja, pero también con algo de envidia. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo que había pasado por eso, y no, no se refería a todos los malestares del embarazo y el parto, si no la hermosa sensación de traer una nueva vida a este mundo, esa sensación tan inexplicable y maravillosa, todas esas cosas tan maravillosas que superan las molestias. Ella quería eso nuevamente, quería tener la dicha y la alegría de tener otro hijo con el hombre que amaba, porque sabía que esta vez sería diferente a su embarazo de Trunks.

—Vegeta…—. Suspiró volteando nuevamente a verlo.

— ¿mmmh? —. Se giró de su posición dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Estaba pensando… —. Dudó por un momento —. Estaba pensando en que deberíamos tener otro hijo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron ampliamente, sentándose rápidamente y observando a Bulma como si se tratara del mismísimo Freezer. — ¡No! — respondió sin pensarlo siquiera.

Aunque Bulma esperaba una negativa de su parte eso no evito que su temperamento saliera a relucir; Apretó los ojos respirando de manera alterada — ¿Por qué no Vegeta? ¿Es que acaso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

—Ya tenemos un hijo ¿Qué no te basta con Trunks? —. Arrugó su frente comenzando a molestarse. —Hubiera creído que eras feliz con él—. Cerro nuevamente los ojos tratando de relajarse.

—Por supuesto que soy feliz con mi hijo, ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerlo en duda? —.

—Entonces confórmate con él, no necesitamos otro—. Se giró dando por terminada la conversación.

—No Vegeta, tu no necesitas otro ¡pero yo sí! incluso Trunks lo necesita. Vegeta él desea tener un hermano, recuerda lo que pasó con Tapion.

—No, no necesita un hermano, yo tengo un hermano ¿y de que me ha servido? Tú tienes una hermana y ¿Cuántas veces la has visto? —.Se pasó las manos por el cabello con estío— Son solo caprichos tontos de niño mimado, recuerda cuando se le metió en la cabeza que quería su propio planeta, para llamarlo Trunksei y construir un parque para él solo. De igual forma esto es un capricho y el mocoso lo superara y tú deberías hacerlo también, porque no tendremos otro y se acabó —. Esta vez se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Dame una sola razón para no hacerlo Vegeta. Ni siquiera lo vas a tener tú, es mas no necesitaré nada de ti, si quieres puedes embarazarme y largarte al espacio sin importarte nada.

Al escuchar esto último, se detuvo por un momento, agito la cabeza y salió del lugar, sin responder.

Bulma bufo y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sabía que Vegeta se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad, como hacía cada vez que daba por terminada una discusión, pero bueno, este era un tema más serio, en el cual no pensaba doblar los brazos, ya estaba decidida, tendría un bebé aunque Vegeta ahora no estuviera de acuerdo, eso era un hecho o dejaría de ser la gran Bulma Brief.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota final: _**_Gracias por léeme y bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto, es un fic de pocos capítulos, y estos serán__ cortos para tener constancia. Espero esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado. Y bueno nos vemos en el próximo y espero leerlas en los rw : )_**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

* * *

El siguiente día Trunks y Bulma se encontraban ya desayunando cuando Vegeta entró al lugar. Podía notarse por la ropa destrozada y el sudor que aún perlaba su frente que no había parado de entrenar en toda la noche.

Trunks suspiró, había sentido el ki alterado de su padre casi toda la noche en la cámara de gravedad lo que obviaba el hecho de que había discutido con su madre, así que suponía que al encontrarse con su mamá de nuevo ese lugar se convertiría en un campo de batalla en el cual él no quería estar presente, volteó hacia la puerta con la esperanza de poder escabullirse del lugar, pero rápidamente su madre le sirvió más panqueques.

–Aquí tienes tesoro, buen provecho–. Le sonrió antes de voltear a ver a su padre. – Vegeta buenos días, ¿te sirvo algo de desayunar? –. Otra sonrisa amable por parte de su madre, la volteó a ver algo sorprendido, el hecho de que su madre no hubiera explotado y le hubiera gritado a su padre por entrar en tales condiciones a la cocina y por habérsela pasado en la cámara de gravedad le asustaba aún más que el hecho de que se estuvieran arrojando con cosas. Volteó a ver a su padre al cual al parecer también le sorprendió su actitud porque se detuvo por un momento.

–No, me daré una ducha primero –. Continuó su camino.

–Oh, espera Vegeta se me olvidaba–. Se tocó distraídamente la barbilla – Estaba por contarle a Trunks la buena noticia.

A pesar de que su madre dijera que se trataba de una buena noticia, a Trunks le parecía que sería todo lo contrario al sentir cómo el ki de su padre se elevaba rápidamente.

–Trunks ¿Qué te parece la idea de tener un hermanito? – le dijo con una sonrisa y en un momento a Trunks se le olvido por completo el elevado ki de su padre. Saltó emocionado de su asiento y abrazó a su madre; con una cara que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía.

–¡Wow! ¡Mamá, estás embarazada! ¡Esto es realmente genial!

–¡No está embarazada! –. Soltó su padre sin ningún tacto –Y tú mujer, debería darte vergüenza ilusionar al niño con una mentira.

Los ojos de Trunks viajaron del vientre de su madre hacia su padre y luego al rostro de su madre. –Mamá, ¿entonces no es verdad? –.

–No Trunks–. Se arrodilló ante él —Aún no, pero pronto lo estaré, ya lo he decidido, ¿verdad que es una maravillosa idea? – le guiñó un ojo contenta a su hijo, mientras vegeta solo cerró sus ojos respirando de manera agitada y abriendo y cerrando los puños salió del lugar.

– ¡Huy! Tu papá es un terco, pero no te preocupes Trunks que tengo mis medios para convencerlo – sonrió con maldad mientras regresaba a la mesa.

–Si tú lo dices…– sonrió Trunks ante la expectativa de tener un hermano, porque conocía tan bien a sus padres que sabía que si su madre ya se lo había planteado de alguna u otra manera lo conseguiría.

Ese mismo día por la noche Bulma se encontraba en su cama vistiendo un camisón de seda azul rey casi transparente. Su plan era sencillo, no argumentaría nada con el príncipe; lo seduciría y lo demás dejaría que pasara, solo esperaba que Vegeta regresara, no lo había visto desde esa mañana cuando salió molesto. La verdad no alcanzaba a comprender la negativa de Vegeta pues a él no le costaba nada complacerla.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Bulma ya estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, rápidamente tomó una posición sugestiva en su cama, esperando a que entrara, pero esté pasó de largo hacia el baño sin siquiera poner atención.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?— le arrojó una almohada.

—Al baño ¿no es eso obvio? Necesito tomar una ducha— respondió con voz monótona.

Bulma se tragó la molestia inicial y caminó hacia él abrazándole por la espalda –Me parece perfecto Vegeta, una ducha nos sentará tan bien— le susurró al oído moviendo sus manos sugestivamente por el abdomen de Vegeta.

Vegeta Se giró y la tomó de los brazos, pero muy al contrario de lo que Bulma esperaba, él bajó suavemente sus manos hasta tomar sus muñecas y alejarlas de su cuerpo. –Lo haré solo. — se dirigió hacia el baño, prácticamente cerrando la puerta en el rostro de Bulma.

Bulma se quedó ahí parada por unos segundos, ¿Vegeta la había rechazado? Esto era inaudito. Desde la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, Vegeta jamás se había resistido a sus encantos y esta no sería la excepción. Intentó abrir la puerta pero notó que estaba cerrada. Esta vez sin ocultar su molestia empezó a golpear la puerta furiosa.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta abre la maldita puerta!— Siguió tocando la puerta por un rato, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida Vegeta abrió la puerta, solo traía puesta una toalla en la cadera y el cabello aún húmedo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó con indiferencia con la mano aún en la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Que qué es lo que quiero?— le gritó molesta. — ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa?

— Pasa que no puedo tomar una maldita ducha tranquilo por culpa de tus malditos gritos infernales.

—No me refiero a eso Vegeta, entraste y ni siquiera me prestaste atención y luego me dejaste prácticamente hablando sola—. Suspiró para calmarse un poco, conocía a Vegeta lo bastante bien como para saber que con esa actitud no conseguiría nada. –Vegeta… ¿sabes qué?, disculpa, tienes razón, tú agotado de estar todo el día entrenando y yo gritándote de esa manera. Continúa con tu ducha, yo te esperaré en la cama—. Le guiñó el ojo.

—Dormiré en mi antigua habitación— Dijo secamente.

—¿Qué? —. Se sorprendió Bulma.

—Lo que oíste. ¿Acaso me crees idiota?

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas ahora Vegeta?— Fingió indignación.

—Te conozco lo suficientemente bien Bulma y sé que es difícil hacerte desistir cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, después de tanto tiempo creo que deberías conocerme mejor y saber que no soy tan imbécil como para no notar que no traes puesto el implante.

Bulma apretó los ojos por un momento, siendo la mujer más inteligente del planeta ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que Vegeta no se daría cuenta de que se había quitado el implante anticonceptivo? claro era obvio que lo sentiría. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y suspiro antes de hablar.

—Bien, si, me lo quité porque ya no lo necesito Vegeta, ya te lo dije, quiero tener otro hijo, y de verdad por más que lo pienso no encuentro una razón para que te niegues Vegeta. ¿Es que no me quieres lo suficiente? – Se acercó a él tomándole el brazo, esto causo que Vegeta se sonrojara, sin embargo retiró nuevamente a Bulma de él.

—Bulma ya te lo dije, no tendrás otro hijo.

—Vegeta seamos razonables, tengo el dinero suficiente para mantener una ciudad así que ese no es un problema, yo seré la que lo cargue nueve meses en el vientre no tú. No hay ninguna razón para no tener un bebé—. Se acercó para pasar una mano por su rostro. –oh, vamos Vegeta, yo te amo, tú me amas—.El rostro de Vegeta se puso aún más rojo ante tal afirmación pero no la corrigió.

—Me voy a dormir—. Salió del baño y se dirigió a los cajones a sacar algo de ropa para salir de la habitación. —Avísame cuando te saques esa idea de la cabeza para regresar—. Dicho esto salió de la habitación

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Vete, pero luego no vengas a rogarme!— azoto la puerta. Se sentía tan frustrada, no podía entender la razón por la que Vegeta se negaba tanto a tener otro hijo, tanto así como para irse a otro lado. Sabía perfectamente que Vegeta era un cabezadura, pero después de tantos años con él había aprendido a conocerlo y sabía que Vegeta siempre había motivos para su manera de actuar.

—Vegeta…— Suspiró. –A veces es tan difícil entenderte.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota final: ** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D


End file.
